Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 87
| StoryTitle1 = Heatwave | Writer1_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Penciler1_1 = Denys Cowan | Inker1_1 = Carl Potts | Colourist1_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer1_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor1_1 = Denny O'Neil | Editor1_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis1 = During a summer heatwave, Moon Knight has been out trying to find a lead on capturing Commodore Planet's terrorist organization. Tracking down one of it's members named Al Jordan just as he is about to run off with his wife. Moon Knight chases him to the roof-tops, however Jordan manages to have the home field advantage and comes at Moon Knight with a stashed crowbar left hidden during Jordan's early criminal career. The fight ends with the two men falling into an empty water tower, Jordan breaking his neck and dying, while Moon Knight is left with no way to get out. He spends the next day suffering in the blistering heat. Moon Knight's colleagues, Marlene and Frenchie, decide to hire Power Man and Iron Fist to track down Moon Knight, as they are concerned about his well being. The two heroes take the case and take their anonymous employers leads and begin looking for Moon Knight. As Moon Knight tries unsuccessfully to free himself, Power Man and Iron Fist manage to save Moon Knight's informant Crawley from a bunch of street punks. Crawley informs them that Moon Knight was going to stake out a location at the Jersey Piers next. Going there, the two end up rumbling with men who are in the employ of Commodore Planet, and they manage to break into the Commodore's sub. There Iron Fist battles the Commodore and learns that he has also had rigorous fight training and has learned to focus his own Chi to make his body a powerful smothering force. However, Power Man and Iron Fist easily defeat Commodore and turn him over to the authorities, and learn that there is a coming rain storm. Meanwhile, Moon Knight figures he's found salvation when he finds a secret panel in the bottom of the water tower, but finds that it's only a secret hiding place for money that Al Jordan had stashed away. As the rain begins to fall, Power Man and Iron Fist return to their office. They are visited by Al Jordan's wife. She wants to hire them to find her husband. Connecting Jordan to the Commodore's organization, they learn of the location of the water tower and the secret stash of money and rush there to see if they can find Moon Knight. Moon Knights survival is numbered when the textile plant which houses the water tower decides to fill it with water, which could potentially drown the hero. When Power Man and Iron Fist arrive on the scene they are attacked by the Commodore. As Power Man handles the Commodore, Iron Fist rescues Moon Knight, who used Jordan's body as a morbid flotation device to save his life. With the Commodore defeated, Moon Knight is turned over to health officials, the Commodore is arrested, and Jordan's wife mourns the passing of her husband, who is carted off to the morgue. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Manny Locations: * ** *** Heroes for Hire Building * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue contains a letters page, Power/Fistfuls. Letters are published from W. Gregg Stamney, Jr., Delmo Walters, Jr., Brian Nelson, Richard J. Croxton, James Drago, and Alicia J. Holland. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}